Mommy, No Cry No More
by Michelle2
Summary: Four year old Talia Josephine Wagner is confused about death at her Grandpa's funeral. She wants her Mommy to No Cry No More. Exiles Verse. One Shot.


7

Mommy, No Cry No More

By: Michelle

One shot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfics for fun. **

**This is Exiles Universe. Talia is about four in here. **

**I wrote this story for class and I wanted to share it with everybody**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit on the edge of my bed swinging my legs as my mommy tries to put my black dress shoes on my feet.

"Talia, stay still," she says to me and I listen long enough for her to slip one shoe on. Then, I start moving again. "Talia."

I pout my lip and stare at her as she puts on my other shoe. "Mommy, I don't wanna wear this," I say and look down at my black dress. "I don't like it. I wanna take it off."

"Talia, you have to wear it," she says and stands up. We match. She is wearing black too.

"I don't like this color," I tell her and fold my arms. "It's ugly. I wanna wear my pink dress."

"You can't wear your pink dress," she said and puts a barrette in my hair to keep it from falling in my eyes. "You can wear your pink one tomorrow."

"But I wanna wear it now."

I hear my mommy take a deep breath, but no words come out of her mouth. She sniffles and I look up to see her crying again. Ever since Grandpa went to see the angels, Mommy has been crying a lot. Daddy hugs her and tells her everything would be alright, but sometimes that doesn't work.

"Mommy," I sniffle and wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I love you. Don't want you to be sad. Don't want you to cry no more."

"Oh sweetheart," she picks me up and hugs me tight. "Mommy's okay," she says and rubs her hand on my back. "Mommy just needs to cy a little so she can feel better."

I pull back and stare at my mommy's eyes. They were red and green like Christmas. She sniffles and smiles at me. "Mommy feel better now?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she nods and kisses my forehead. "Mommy is feeling a lot better now."

XXXXXXX

When we get to church, there isn't a lot of people. I don't know why we gots to go anyway. It's not even Sunday. I stand up on the pew and look at the people behind me. A lot of people are crying. That's all everybody does. I see my Aunt Lorna smile at me and I wave to her.

"Talia, turn around," I hear my daddy fuss at me. "Do you remember where you are?"

"Yes sir. We're in God's house," I say and turn around still standing up on the pew. I can hear the priest talking and see my Aunt Crystal's funny hat in front of me. But, I don't care about that. There is a box in the middle of the alter that I never see there before.

"Talia, sit down," Daddy grabs me and makes me sit on my butt.

I look up at him knowing that I'm in trouble. "Is God here?"

"Yes, God is here. And, he wants you to sit and be good."

"I be good," I reply and bite down on my lip. Daddy says God is everywhere, but I can't ever see Him. I don't know why. If He is everywhere, then I should see Him. I try and look, but He must be real good at hide-and-seek.

I hear the priest still talking and people sniffling. Church is boring and I can't wait to get out of here. There is never anything to do and I always get in trouble.

I look around and see my daddy holding my mommy again. I don't want my mommy to cry no more. I look around me and find a book on the pew. I get up and climb over in my mommy's lap. Daddy doesn't yell at me for doing it. He pulls Mommy closer so he can hug both of us.

"Hey sweetheart," Mommy says to me and kisses me.

"Mommy, I read you a story," I say and hold up the book to show her.

"You're going to read to me," she smiles, sniffles, and leans her head on Daddy's shoulder.

"Yeah!" I say and open the book excited my mommy is feeling better already. I flip through the pages until I find a place that looks good. I don't know what the words say, but I'm going to tell my mommy a good story. She is going to love it. "I'm gonna read you Cinderella."

Mommy smiles and kisses me again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When church is over, we all go to a party. I like parties, but alls they have is a bunch of grown ups and no presents. What kind of party is that? I would play with my cousin Luna, but alls she does is stay with Aunt Crystal.

My mommy doesn't like Aunt Crystal. She says she's a witch with a B and that Uncle Pietro is stupid for marrying her. I never see them talk much. Most of the time, they make funny faces at each other.

More people are at the party than at church. I guess they don't like church either because it's boring. It's funny though. Everybody matches. They all are wearing black like me and Mommy. It's scary. Black is an ugly color. That's why I like pink. Mommy don't like black either. Her favorite color is red and my daddy's is blue. The party would be funner if they had pretty colors in it.

I walk around the room looking for something fun to do, but there is nothing. Church was boring, and now the party is boring. I want to do something.

I look on the other side of the room and see the box again. It followed us here. Some people walk up to it and look in it, but I don't know what they see. Maybe, it's a surprise. I like surprises.

I walk over to Mommy and Daddy finding them talking with some lady. The lady hugs my mommy, and tells here that she is there when she needs her. Then, the lady walks away.

"Hey sweetheart," Mommy says as she sees me and I hug her leg. "Where have you been?"

"Looking around," I say and look up to her. Her face was all red. She was crying again. I don't want my mommy to cry no more. Maybe if we see the surprise, she will feel better. "Mommy, what's that?" I ask pointing over to the box.

Mommy sniffles and looks over to my daddy. I know she is going to cry again. I see the tears coming in her eyes. I don't know why she wants to cry. Surprises are fun. They make people happy.

"It'll be alright," Daddy says and picks me up. "We've got to do this," he looks at Mommy. "You've got to do this."

Mommy nods and takes Daddy's hand and we walk over to the box. When we get there, I didn't see any surprises. Just Grandpa sleeping.

I stare at him. His face is pale and his hands are lying on his stomach with a picture of me, Mommy, Uncle Pietro, Luna, and Aunt Lorna in his hand. He is dressed in a black suit and tie. I've never seen him dress up like that before. He should wear pajamas if he is sleeping. They are comfortabler.

I lean my head on Daddy's shoulder. I keep wondering when Grandpa will wake up, but he don't move. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Talia."

"Why's Grandpa sleeping in a box?"

Daddy closes his eyes and makes a face. I hear Mommy crying again, and I know it's my fault. I start crying too. I no want Mommy to cry. He holds me tight and takes me and Mommy away from Grandpa telling us everything is going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, the priest talks again. Everybody is around the box with us to see it go in a giant hole. Then, they each put flowers in the hole.

I hold my flower tight. It's a pink one. I know Grandpa will like it. Daddy says me and Mommy have special flowers Grandpa will see in heaven. He holds me and we go to the hole. I drop my flower in, and then we wait as Mommy drops her red one in.

When we get back to our spots, I reach out for Mommy. She's not crying no more and takes me and holds me tight. Then, Daddy puts his arm around us and holds us both.

"Mommy."

"Yeah sweetheart," Mommy smiles at me.

"You no cry no more?" I ask her.

"No sweetheart," Mommy kisses me. "Mommy no cry no more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for letting me share this with everybody. **

**I love Talia. She's one of my favorite Exiles members. **

**Well better get crackin' on Sweet Little Lies again. See you around.**

**Thanks**

**Michelle**


End file.
